Happy Birthday your lordship
by ss9
Summary: Response to the Servants challenge by Charlie, as the party for the Earl's birthday goes on Flora Ryan and Walter Corey air some much needed dirty linen.
1. Chapter 1

-----------

Making her way quietly through the servants' quarters Flora Ryan quickly found the door that lead out into the gardens and slipped through it out into the cool autumn night air, grateful to escape from the mayhem of the party inside. The Earl had been feeling particularly generous this year and as a celebration of his birthday had allowed the servants a party, an opportunity that most had fully taken advantage of. Now it was almost midnight and still the fun had shown no signs of dying down. Fun, well it had been fun to begin with she thought but now…oh she was just being so silly and the fact that something so insignificant could still make her feel like this made her even more annoyed with herself. Things had been slowly improving between her and Mr Jarvis since their arrival home three months ago, they were still nothing close to what you could call friends but there was still improvement on the frosty atmosphere of last winter. She had told herself that his indifference didn't bother her but she was having trouble even convincing herself at the moment.

It doesn't mean anything she told herself for the hundredth time, just because he has never danced with you, or anyone else for that matter, does not necessarily mean he is interested in this slip of a girl. The evening had been going so well, she and Mr Jarvis had even had a couple of conversations that were almost like they used to be, the same easy, relaxed manner with none of the underlying tension that was usually there. Then she had turned round and there he was, dancing with one of the visiting lady's maids, one who, she might add, was probably young enough to be his daughter. It was probably nothing at all but even so she hadn't stayed long after that and had excused herself, claiming the need for some fresh air.

Wandering along the path by the Orangery she suddenly paused as she heard the distinct murmuring of voices from within it. All the aristocracy were in bed now she was fairly sure and so there must be a couple of errant servants inside. Frowning slightly she was about to storm inside to catch whoever it was when suddenly the door opened and a rather breathless George Cosmo appeared followed by a flushed Grace May, both of whom stopped abruptly, guilty expressions plastered on their faces when they saw the housekeeper standing in front of them.

"Mrs Ryan, I can explain…it isn't what you think it is, we were just…" Grace quickly pleaded however she was cut off by the irate housekeeper.

"Oh I think it is exactly what I think it is Miss May. I am not stupid. To think I warned you against exactly this before and you should so flagrantly disobey me." Flora reprimanded sharply.

"Please Mrs Ryan, there's nothing going on, we were just talking and..." said George pleadingly but to no avail.

"I'll thank you to keep your mouth shut Mr Cosmo and to stay away from my maids in the future." Flora retorted primly "Mr Jarvis will be dealing with you in the morning, now be on your way to bed now both of you. Separately that is!" she added sharply with an exasperated sigh as the shame-faced pair shuffled off back to the house while the frustrated housekeeper watched them go.

"Now what was all that about?" a familiar voice suddenly asked, disturbing her from her thoughts and whirling round, Flora caught sight of the butler standing a few yards away on the grass, having obviously made his way round from the other side of the house.

Momentarily wrong-footed by his sudden appearance, Flora quickly regained her composure. "Nothing…..well nothing other than the usual; your footmen leading my girls astray like I have always say they do." Flora retorted a little more brusquely than she had intended, however the butler didn't seem to take much offence instead snorted slightly before turning and continuing his walk round to the ornamental pond.

"I highly doubt that Mrs Ryan."

"What do you mean, I just caught the pair of them a minute ago, there was no question..." Flora flustered, quickly trotting after him as he set off over the grass.

"I have no doubt that you saw what you did Mrs Ryan. I'm just not quite sure of the accuracy of your interpretation." Jarvis replied a touch impatiently, turning his head to glance in her direction when she didn't reply and on seeing her expression of confusion he carried on. "It is my opinion and experience that it is very often not the man in this situation who is entirely to blame. Now I'm not saying that your maids are all voracious little tarts," he added quickly on seeing her darkening expression "however neither are all my men lustful beasts and masters in the arts of seduction. It takes two Flora." he finished, stopping walking now they had reached the large hedgerows that surrounded the pond and shielded them from sight of the house.

"I have to say I disagree with you Mr Jarvis." Flora replied somewhat coldly, moving away slightly to the other side of the pond.

"Oh come now Mrs Ryan," Jarvis laughed, following her round the path "you cannot honestly think that all men are these monstrous savages you have painted them out to be, driven mad with lust at the mere sight of a petticoat."

"I don't…" she muttered.

"Is that what you think of me? Should you not then be wary of taking a moonlit walk with me in case I try and seduce you over one of those benches there?" Jarvis asked dryly though immediately regretted saying it as he was now having to try and block out the image of Flora Ryan succumbing to his charms on one of the very conveniently placed benches not ten yards away.

Stuttering over such a statement, Flora tried unsuccessfully to think of a suitable retort but could only feel herself blushing steadily as she stammered to retort. The only thing she could think of was that it was indeed thoughts such as those which had made her come outside in the first place and the scenario he described was more wishful thinking than wariness on her part. "I….I, no of course I don't think that, you would never…." was all she managed to stutter before trailing off, unable to look away from him as he took a couple of steps towards her.

"So then you agree with me? That in most situations there is some encouragement on both sides and so the blame cannot always be laid at the door of us poor men." Jarvis retorted softly, moving towards her again and causing her to unconsciously back away from him, something that didn't get her very far as she backed up against one of the large trees at the edge of the path so they ended up only a couple of feet apart. The expression on her face was not the usual prim Mrs Ryan face he had expected but something else, a much more open, vulnerable, almost longing expression with, maybe he was just imagining this, but just a hint of desire

Why did he do it? Justifying or explaining it to himself later, perhaps it was the influence of too much punch at the party, or maybe he wanted to prove a point to her about this conversation in the most obvious way…..or perhaps deep down he was just longing to kiss her and the temptation was finally too strong.

Taking another step towards her so they were now only a matter of inches apart, he slowly brought up a hand and tentatively brushed the back of his fingers down her cheek, watching as she closed her eyes, an involuntary shiver running through her as she leant into his touch. Leaning down he placed the softest kiss on her lips before pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes. He had meant to pull away completely then, prove that being the gentleman he was he was not going to take advantage of such a situation. But she hadn't pushed him away yet and to be honest he now had no desire to stop this at all, he wanted to kiss her properly and so far she hadn't seemed too repelled by his advances. Bringing both hands up to cup the side of her face, he leant down again and kissed her once more, a feeling of excitement coursing through him as he felt her begin to kiss him back, first softly and then more passionately, winding her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair as he pushed her more firmly back against the tree.

However their little interlude was suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps and then laughter not too far away and so the pair hastily broke apart, Flora moving quickly away from the butler, frantically trying to fix her hair as she did so.

"Flora, I…"

"I….it's…I…it's late…I should be going…. to bed. On my own that is…not that you would of course…but anyway…good night Mr Jarvis!" Flora gabbled, not looking at him as she spoke but instead turning and hurrying back up to the house, hoping the darkness would cover the deep blush that now suffused her face and neck.

Staring after his fleeing housekeeper in bemusement Jarvis was left to wonder whether he had proved his point after all or whether he had in fact just made a complicated situation one hell of a lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Later the next day Jarvis was once again conducting a futile search for his housekeeper, she had obviously been avoiding him, not coming to meals and purposefully not being alone with him or catching his eye during staff meetings. It was getting ridiculous though, how was he ever supposed to apologise or even begin to sort the situation out if he never had a moment alone with her. She couldn't keep this up forever though, what was she going to do, starve to death rather than look at him across the dining table! Just as he was about to give up and turn in for the night he had a sudden flash of inspiration, she probably wouldn't be up there but it was the only place he hadn't tried yet. Taking the stairs two at a time, Jarvis quickly arrived at the door leading out onto the roof, smiling when he found it slightly ajar before pushing it open and making his way quietly out onto the roof top.

Leaning over the balustrade surrounding the rooftop, Flora took a deep breath of the cool night air, it had been ages since she had used this place as an escape from Taplows but after the events of the previous night she was definitely feeling the need for some solitude. However suddenly she heard the soft footfall of someone approaching and whirling round she saw the butler walking towards her.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

"I haven't been hiding, I …I needed some fresh air." she retorted defensively

"Oh and let me guess, you also felt the need for some fresh air during breakfast, lunch_ and_ dinner!"

"No…I.."

"You can't keep this up forever Flora. For one thing, I doubt you can efficiently run the household from the rooftop." Jarvis remarked dryly. "Why have you been avoiding me Flora?" he added more gently when she made no move to reply, instead she turned away from him to look out over the grounds again.

"I would have thought you might have been able to work that one out Mr Jarvis." Flora muttered.

Watching her closely as she nervously clasped and unclasped her hands; he took a step towards her. "I apologise for my behaviour last night Mrs Ryan, I realise you must be somewhat disappointed in me and if my presence is so obviously distasteful then I'll remove it forthwith." he muttered, turning away as if to make his way back to the stairwell.

"No!" she cried, quickly turning and placing a restraining hand on his arm causing him to halt abruptly in his tracks "I mean, it's not that at all." she added more quietly,

"Then what is it?" Jarvis asked softly, glancing down briefly at her hand that still lay gently on his arm, causing her to remove it immediately

"I was embarrassed," she whispered, not meeting his eyes and fiddling with some loose stone on the balustrade surface, "I didn't want you thinking any less of me." she added so quietly that Jarvis was unsure whether he'd heard correctly.

"Why would I ever think any less of you?" Jarvis asked in confusion.

"I don't know…….. I….your good opinion means so much to me and I didn't want last night to change that, certainly not for things between us to go back to how they were last winter." she muttered, looking away from him again.

"I hardly think last night will move things in that direction Mrs Ryan!" Jarvis replied with a snort of amusement but not unkindly "Would you not agree?" he added more seriously, closing the gap between them and gently grasping her chin to make her look up at him.

"What are you saying Walter?" Flora whispered, her eyes wide, not quite believing what she thought he meant.

"What do you think I'm saying Flora?" Jarvis whispered back, running his thumb gently over her chin, looking her searchingly in the eyes for any hint that his advances were unwelcome before leaning down and hesitantly kissing her on the lips. Bringing a hand up to rest gently on his chest as his other arm slid round her waist, Flora softly returned the kiss before feeling Jarvis pull away a few moments later.

"I'm not going to let you run away this time." he said teasingly, looking her deeply in the eyes while pulling her properly into his arms.

"Let's hope no one comes and interrupts us this time then Mr Jarvis!" Flora replied, smiling up at him and wrapping her arms round his neck as he leant down to kiss her again, tightening his hold on her as he deepened the kiss and felt her respond enthusiastically, all thoughts of possible intruders fleeing from both their minds.


End file.
